Mentiras
by Abrilli
Summary: Existen diversos tipos de mentiras. Existen diversas consecuencias. HijikataOkita


**Mentiras**

_Cualquier mentira es buena si creemos en ella; ya sabe querernos el que sabe engañarnos; ya es gracia inestimable en nuestra vida la limosna de una ilusión._ **- Benavente**

"Muchas gracias y vuelva pronto".

Okita dedicó una cálida sonrisa a la alegre dama antes de abandonar el local. Casi instintivamente llevó una de sus manos al interior de la bolsa de papel, tomando algo del contenido y acercándolo a sus labios. El exquisito sabor no tardó en hacerse presente provocando esa agradable sensación.

Los dulces eran sin duda un placer reservado para las mujeres y los niños. Un hombre cuya espada había sido manchada con sangre alguna vez no debía experimentar nada suave, a menos que fuera la delicada caricia proporcionada por su amante.

La sociedad imponía reglas y las personas debían cumplirlas o ser castigas. Pero también existían reglas no penalizadas, reglas que las personas estaban acostumbradas a cumplir porque era lo correcto.

Okita no era exactamente un criminal, después de todo él mataba por una causa justa y con la aprobación del gobierno. Pero habían ciertos caprichos de los cuales no se privaba, caprichos que eran etiquetados incluso de escandalosos por la sociedad. Los hombres a veces negaban cosas que amaban aún si no le hacían daño a nadie, sólo por mantener la imagen que se suponía debían poseer.

El joven espadachín sonrió casi tristemente al recordar a un hombre que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier sacrificio para conseguir aquello que deseaba.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando distinguió a una figura familiar caminando entre la multitud no muy lejos de él.

Okita se preguntó si el joven de cabellos rojizos había decidido salir a caminar solo, o quizá iba a encontrarse con alguien, o tal vez Hijikata lo había mandado a buscar algo. No pensaba interrumpirlo pero entonces Tetsunosuke giró la cabeza al parecer dándose cuenta que alguien lo estaba observando.

El joven Capitán probablemente lo hubiese saludado alegremente como era su costumbre si no fuera por el hecho que aún desde esa distancia pudo percibir una mancha oscura en la mejilla del paje. No hacía falta ser un genio para adivinar que nuevamente Tetsu se había metido en problemas.

Ignorando el ceño fruncido del hombre mayor, Tetsu caminó hacia él sonriendo aunque con cierto nerviosismo.

"¡Okita-san!".

Okita notó que había algo diferente en el tono de Tetsu pero decidió ignorarlo por el momento.

"Tetsu-kun, ¿quieres un bocadillo?".

El pelirrojo observó la bolsa que ahora se encontraba frente a su rostro por un momento pero finalmente declinó el ofrecimiento.

"No, gracias".

Desvió su mirada tratando de posar sus ojos en cualquier cosa menos el joven que tenía enfrente. Okita también notó su nerviosismo, la forma en la que abría la boca e instantáneamente la volvía a cerrar como si quisiera decir algo pero no se atreviese.

"¿Ocurre algo?". - se decidió a preguntar.

Tetsu pareció sobresaltado por un momento y negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, pero poco después se encogió de hombros mientras suspiraba y finalmente miraba a su acompañante a los ojos.

"En realidad quería pedirte algo".

Así que eso era. ¿Pero por qué estaba tan nervioso? Si bien era verdad que Tetsu conocía muy bien el lado asesino de Okita, también era verdad que nunca le había temido. Al menos no como para comportarse de la manera en que lo hacía ahora. ¿O quizá el problema en el que se metió era uno muy serio y necesitaba su ayuda?

Okita asintió para alentarlo a que siguiera.

"Verás... tuve una pequeña pelea con un grupo, ¡pero fue culpa de ellos!". - se apresuró a aclarar.

"Sí, entiendo". - Okita dijo animándolo.

"Bueno, lo que ocurre es que la semana pasada también estuve involucrado en una pequeña pelea... ¡pero esa vez fue porque le advertí a un hombre que le estaban por robar!".

Okita sonrió y volvió a asentir, ¿a dónde estaba llevando todo esto?

"Pero aún así", - Tetsu prosiguió - "Hijikata-san y Tatsu-nii se enojaron y me dijeron que no debía volver a hacer algo así o realmente estaría en problemas...".

Ahora tenía más sentido: Tetsu temía la ira de los hombres, y con razón pues tan sólo había pasado una semana desde su última falla.

"Yo me estaba preguntando... quizá, sólo si estás de acuerdo...".

"¿Sí?". - y ahora venía el momento esperado.

"Quizá esta herida..." - se sobó la mejilla - "Quizá pude habérmela hecho durante un entrenamiento, ya sabes, con… cierto capitán".

Okita parpadeó y llevó una mano a su mentón.

"Pues...".

"¡Por favor!" - Tetsu lo cortó - "Es sólo una pequeña mentira, ¡no va a hacerle daño a nadie!".

Okita observó los ojos suplicantes. ¿Qué pasaría si no estaba de acuerdo? Tetsu estaría castigado, Hijikata tendría un problema más y conociendo a Tatsu... definitivamente el joven contador no estaba del todo bien de salud. Era sólo una pequeña mentira y todos estarían bien. Hijikata y Tatsu sabían sobre las prácticas de Tetsu con el Capitán de la Primera División y aunque a veces el paje no salía ileso, tampoco había sufrido una herida grave.

El joven sonrió volviendo a introducir su mano en la bolsa de papel.

"Tetsu-kun, discúlpame por lo de tu mejilla, parece que perdí un poco el control otra vez".

La alegría y el alivio en el rostro de Tetsu eran evidentes.

"¡Muchas gracias, Okita-san!".

Okita se deleitó nuevamente con el sabor de los dulces que había comprado momentos atrás. Una pequeña mentira, ¿a quién le haría daño?

_La verdad no es solamente violada por falsedades; puede ser ultrajada por el silencio. _**- Henri Frederic Amiel**

Tres días.

Tres días habían pasado desde aquel fatídico incidente. Okita levantó su mano derecha observando las recientemente cicatrizadas heridas. Los rasguños habían roto su piel pero no habían sido muy profundos, las marcas verticales no tardarían en desaparecer. Él no sentía ningún dolor físico, no lo había sentido cuando su propia sangre empezó a manchar su mano. Aquellas palabras... aquellas palabras habían dolido mucho más.

¿Con una mano tan sucia mataste a una persona tan hermosa?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Yamanami atacó con una espada de madera? Aún si hubiese sido una espada real, ¿por qué lo hizo sabiendo que Okita estaba a su lado?

No puedo desenfundar mi espada contra ti

Eso era en parte mentira. Okita sabía que luego del asesinato de Serizawa Kamo, Yamanami nunca más pudo levantar su espada contra nadie. Él era diferente a Okita, a Kondou, a Hijikata. Él odiaba matar sin importar qué tan importante o necesaria esa acción fuera. Y fue allí que Okita entendió: Yamanami fue incapaz de matar a alguien, incluso a sí mismo. Esa fue la razón por la cual atacó a Hijikata, él sabía muy bien que Okita tendría que elegir entre dos personas a las que amaba sinceramente. Y él sabía perfectamente a quien el muchacho elegiría.

Okita se puso de pie y se dispuso a abandonar la habitación. No prestó atención a la protesta de su estomago por la casi nula alimentación que había tenido en los pasados días. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras caminaba lentamente.

Tres días.

Habían pasado tres días desde la última vez que lo vio. No había tenido el valor para mirarlo en la cara porque no importaba por qué razón, la verdad era una sola: Okita Souji había matado a Yamanami Keisuke. Esa era la verdad que muy pocos conocían.

Yamanami ha sido castigado con sepukku por romper las reglas

Esa era la mentira que habían dicho porque el hombre merecía una muerte honorable.

La sonrisa en los labios de Okita se borró. Eso también era mentira, Yamanami no había merecido morir. Él había merecido muchas cosas que nunca tuvo.

Okita se detuvo cuando sus ojos divisaron el shoji que conducía al interior de la habitación de Hijikata. Tres días. Él visitaba al hombre mayor diariamente y en todo caso ambos se volvían a ver casi todas las noches. Allí ellos podían dejar de disimular, al menos un poco. Podían ser algo más parecidos a lo que realmente eran.

Sin embargo ninguno de los dos había buscado la compañía del otro en esos días. Okita sentía algo de nerviosismo al estar allí, pero tomando valor se obligó nuevamente a sonreír y a caminar hasta que finalmente estuvo dentro de la habitación. Él sabía que Hijikata lo necesitaba.

"Hijikata-san".

Su voz era falsamente alegre y entusiasta, pero Hijikata no se movió. El hombre estaba sentado frente a su mesa de escribir, dándole la espalda. Al parecer estaba sumergido en su trabajo.

"Eres tú, Souji".

Su tono era monótono careciendo por completo de cualquier tipo de sentimiento. Okita unió sus manos en un gesto nervioso pero su voz siguió igual de alegre cuando volvió a hablar.

"Sí. He tenido un repentino deseo de comer afuera y vine a invitarte".

Él se imaginaba que Hijikata tampoco había dejado su habitación en los últimos tres días y por ello pensaba que sería bueno que saliera afuera a tomar algo de aire. Pero Hijikata siguió sin moverse.

"Estoy ocupado. Puedes irte solo o pedir a alguien más que te acompañe. Si lo que necesitas es dinero puedes llevar el mío".

Si bien Hijikata no dijo estas palabras de buena forma, tampoco las dijo con rabia o resentimiento. Okita se movió un poco para observar la pequeña mesa frente al hombre mayor y lo que había sobre ésta. Como lo había pensado, los papeles estaban completamente en blanco, uno manchado con una gota de tinta que había caído del pincel de caligrafía que Hijikata sostenía sin moverlo. Okita entendió rápidamente: Hijikata estaba mintiendo otra vez. Él se sentía culpable por la muerte de Yamanami, sentía que fue culpa suya que Okita haya tenido que matarlo. Él temía mirar a Okita, temía encontrar reproche en sus ojos o, peor aún, encontrar dolor. Porque él pensaba que si el muchacho estaba sufriendo era por completo su responsabilidad, pensaba que una vez más había traído dolor a la vida de la persona que más amaba.

Antes no solía ser así. Hijikata nunca fue la persona más espontánea pero al menos no ocultaba lo que sentía y pensaba como lo hacía ahora. Antes él no mentía tanto como lo hacía ahora.

Okita se sentó prácticamente sin hacer ruido, la sonrisa una vez más había desaparecido de su rostro.

"Pensé que querías ir a comer afuera".

Hijikata estaba amablemente pidiendo a Okita que se retirara, no porque no deseaba su compañía sino porque sentía que no la merecía. Nunca la había merecido. Cuando Okita habló su voz ya no era alegre pero sí sincera.

"Mentí. Sólo quería estar contigo".

Eso era verdad aún si no había dicho que lo que en verdad quería era que Hijikata dejara de estar hundido en ese mar de amargura y culpa.

Pasaron varios incómodos segundos antes de que Hijikata se volteara y mirara al muchacho por primera vez en tres días. Su rostro aparentemente carecía por completo de sentimientos, pero Okita lo conocía muy bien como para poder distinguir esas emociones reprimidas que no podía ocultar enteramente en sus ojos. Finalmente Hijikata lanzó un suspiro y se puso de pie. Caminó hasta llegar frente a Okita y entonces habló con una casi imperceptible dulzura en su voz.

"Asegúrate de estar bien abrigado, los vientos aún son heladamente fríos".

Okita sonrió pero esta vez de forma sincera. Hijikata aún se sentía destrozado pero al menos ahora podría hacerlo sentir mejor, podría hacerle sentir que no estaba solo.

_La mentira produce flores, pero no frutos. _**- Proverbio chino**

Okita resopló con algo de fastidio mientras observaba la poco interesante pila de libros arrinconada en una esquina. Estaba frustrado. Habían pasado largos minutos desde que tragó el último bocado de su cena, solo en su habitación, pero seguía sin moverse o pensar hacerlo. Definitivamente estaba frustrado.

Hijikata había estado ausente por más de una semana y apenas Okita se enteró de su llegada fue inmediatamente a recibirlo, muy emocionado. Sin embargo el hombre mayor sólo lo saludó antes de encerrarse con Kondou en su habitación a conversar sobre asuntos administrativos. Ambos confiaban plenamente en Okita pero el muchacho sabía perfectamente cuándo su presencia no era precisamente estimada.

Ya habían pasado varias horas y ninguno de los dos había abandonado la habitación. Okita volvió a resoplar. Al parecer tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente para ver a Hijikata lo cual no le ponía precisamente de buen humor. Últimamente había descubierto que no tenía mucha paciencia para esperar por aquello que quería, quizá porque sabía que tiempo era lo que le faltaba.

Finalmente decidió ponerse de pie, resignado, dispuesto a hacer lo que hubiera que hacer antes de acostarse en su frío y vacío futon y esperar que el sueño se apoderara de él. Pero en ese preciso momento la voz de Kondou se escuchó desde no muy lejos.

"Así es, Tetsunosuke-kun, Toshi y yo ya acabamos con nuestra cena".

Estas palabras levantaron inmediatamente el ánimo del joven e hicieron que éste empezara a caminar con rumbo a la habitación de Hijikata. Pero se detuvo antes de abrir el shoji de su propia habitación al recordar que Hijikata probablemente estaría muy cansado y sería muy desconsiderado de su parte mantenerlo despierto cuando lo que más deseaba era dormir.

Okita abandonó su habitación pero sólo caminó unos pocos pasos. Observó el exterior no prestando atención a nada en particular. En noches como esta le costaba creer que pertenecía a un grupo de asesinos: todo era tan tranquilo, tan pacífico...

El sonido de unos pasos hizo que volteara y se encontrara con la figura de Tetsu cargando un par de bandejas. El paje se veía algo distraído pero Okita no prestó atención a este hecho.

"Tetsu-kun, ¿vienes de la habitación de Hijikata-san?".

Tetsu se sobresaltó ligeramente, al parecer había estado muy concentrado en sus propios pensamientos y no había notado la presencia del capitán.

"Sí... de allí vengo".

Esta vez Okita pudo notar claramente el estado de Tetsu y esto le preocupó. No sólo el muchacho se veía sin su energía habitual sino que también parecía... deprimido, preocupado seriamente por algo.

"¿Ocurre algo, Tetsu-kun?".

Tetsu parpadeó varias veces, como si acabara de despertar, antes de responder de forma animada.

"Estoy bien, estoy bien. Sólo estoy un poco cansado, eso es todo".

El repentino arrebato de energía y buen humor era falso, Okita notó esto perfectamente pero decidió no insistir. Era obvio que el paje no quería hablar de lo que fuera que le preocupaba.

"Ya veo, entonces estás terriblemente cansado como Hijikata-san, ¿verdad?".

Tetsu sonrió y trató de mantener su máscara de falsa alegría.

"Algo así, aunque Hijikata-san no se ve muy cansado. Lo bueno es que al menos no está fumando, tanto humo en una habitación cerrada no puede ser bueno".

Okita miró a Tetsu por unos segundos pensando en lo que acaba de decir el muchacho. ¿Hijikata no estaba tan cansado? Entonces no le molestaría la compañía de Okita, ¿o sí?

"Bueno, será mejor que me apresure. Esta noche quiero acostarme temprano".

El pelirrojo se alejó dejando a Okita con la duda de si debía esperar hasta el día siguiente o no. Sólo unos instantes después un ataque de tos hizo que su cuerpo se sacudiera, esa sensación casi dolorosa haciéndose presente en su interior. Y esto hizo que se decidiera. Con pasos seguros se dirigió a la habitación de Hijikata e ingresó a ella.

"Hijikata-san, ¿estás ocupado?".

El hombre se encontraba sentado y concentrado observando un documento. La inesperada llegada de Okita pareció no molestarlo ni distraerlo. Tetsu había tenido razón: aunque Hijikata estaba algo cansado no se veía abatido.

"Un poco" - respondió simplemente.

Okita se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado. Rápidamente agarró el documento que sujetaba su superior y lo colocó a un costado. Antes de que Hijikata pudiera protestar, Okita habló con voz suave pero decidida.

"Ya fue suficiente por hoy, estoy seguro que este documento puede esperar".

Hijikata lo miró seriamente pero no dijo nada. Okita suponía que el hombre sabía perfectamente que en momentos como esos, no conseguiría ganarle. Últimamente el trabajo se había vuelto casi una obsesión para él: tenía que estar seguro que absolutamente todo marchaba a la perfección. Okita entendía la razón por la cual Hijikata ponía tanto empeño, pero también sabía que esto se estaba volviendo enfermizo y que él debía hacerse cargo de que la balanza estuviese equilibrada.

Lentamente se inclinó y apoyó su cabeza y manos en el pecho del hombre mayor. Cerró los ojos deleitándose en la agradable sensación de estar tan cerca de la persona que amaba, sintiendo esa calidez que embriagaba sus sentidos.

Pocos segundos después sintió que un par de fuertes brazos rodeaban su cuerpo y se sintió a salvo, no de personas que pudieran hacerle daño sino de cosas que podrían lastimarlo. En esos momentos todos los problemas, las preocupaciones, el mundo entero estaban fuera de la habitación. Adentro sólo estaban ellos dos y el resto no importaba. Al menos por unas horas podrían olvidar absolutamente todo lo que era capaz de mortificarles y sólo pensar en ellos mismos.

Okita entreabrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza para mirar a Hijikata, notando que éste también lo miraba pero de una forma diferente a como lo hacía durante el día, de una forma diferente a como había mirado jamás a otras personas. El hombre acercó su rostro al del joven haciendo que sus labios se unieran. Okita volvió a cerrar los ojos por completo mientras se entregaba enteramente al beso y sentía las manos de Hijikata acariciando su espalda, la piel de ambos separada sólo por el suave material de su vestimenta. ¿Quién hubiese imaginado que aquellas manos duras y llenas de callos podían ser tan suaves?

Okita rió como un niño travieso cuando los labios de Hijikata bajaron hasta su cuello. Su corazón latía tan rápido y tenía la sensación de que el tiempo se había detenido. Suspirando dejó escapar un pequeño gemido cuando las manos del hombre empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo de forma más atrevida. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el tiempo realmente se hubiese congelado y no tuviesen que preocuparse por regresar a sus labores cotidianas cuando el sol apareciera. Era tan hermoso, tan perfecto... que sintió como si lo hubiesen abofeteado cuando todo terminó.

Él había deseado que el tiempo se detuviera, no los labios y las manos de su amante. Y no sólo eso, había algo en la atmósfera que provocaba una enorme tensión. Hijikata se separó de él y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

"¿Hijikata-san...?".

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Acaso había hecho algo que lo molestó? ¿O quizá recordó algo? ¿Tal vez decidió que estaba cansado y le iba a pedir que se fuera? Tantas preguntas invadieron la mente de Okita al tratar de encontrar una explicación para esa repentina reacción.

Hijikata sin embargo siguió mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, con una seriedad que sólo poseía cuando se trataba de asuntos relacionados al grupo. Y en una milésima de segundo esa expresión cambió a una de gran preocupación.

"Estás muy delgado".

Oh no. Eso no. Aún no. Todavía era muy pronto.

Okita trató de disimular su sorpresa mientras pensaba en algo qué decir. Rápido, tenía que inventar algo, algo que cambiara inmediatamente el tema, algo que hiciera que Hijikata se olvidara del asunto.

Mirando a su superior de forma sugestiva, Okita bajó su tono a un susurro seductor mientras una de sus manos rozaba la mejilla de su acompañante.

"Claro que soy muy delgado. Pensé que te gustaba así".

Tenía que cambiar de táctica ya que ésta no funcionó en lo absoluto. Hijikata realmente debía estar preocupado porque seguía mirándolo fijamente sin inmutarse. Si seducir no funcionaba, probablemente comportarse como un niño consentido tampoco serviría. Debía actuar de forma seria, madura. Debía mentir bien.

"Lo siento, Hijikata-san, creo que últimamente no he estado comiendo bien".

Okita se aseguró de verse serio y arrepentido, lo suficiente para que Hijikata creyera en sus palabras. Y al parecer funcionó.

"¿Por qué? ¿No te sientes bien?".

Hacía un largo tiempo que no escuchaba ese tono tan preocupado y hasta dulce en la voz del hombre. Ahora tenía que decir algo que lo convenciera que todo estaría bien.

"No es nada serio, es sólo que he tenido tantas cosas que hacer en estos últimos días que a veces olvidaba comer".

"Souji, tienes que alimentarte bien. Quizá esto no te parezca importante pero puede traerte problemas".

Hijikata estaba preocupado pero al menos no como lo estaría si supiera la verdad. Afortunadamente su mentira había sido lo suficientemente creíble como para engañarlo.

"Lo siento, no pensé que realmente estuviera empezando a perder peso. Prometo que seré menos descuidado".

Hijikata lo abrazó nuevamente pero esta vez sin pasión, esta vez con mucha delicadeza y cuidado como si estuviese sujetando una vasija de porcelana y temiera romperla ante la menor rudeza.

Okita lanzó un suspiro casi imperceptible. Aún era muy pronto para la verdad. Esta mentira no había traído tranquilidad a Hijikata pero tampoco lo había destrozado. El hombre ya tenía demasiados problemas, demasiadas preocupaciones que él sentía que era su obligación darle algo de paz y calma.

Okita quería que Hijikata lo mirara y recordara el pasado, cuando todo era tan tranquilo y fácil. Él no quería que su superior viera en él algo doloroso e inevitable, algo que trajera aún más problemas a su ya estresada vida. Si Hijikata supiese la verdad ya no lo miraría con ojos tranquilos, éstos estarían llenos de dolor.

Llegaría un día en que la verdad ya no podría ser mantenida en secreto pero mientras, aún si los resultados no eran los que él deseaba, él mentiría.

_Negamos importancia a la mentira mientras no sospechamos la inmensa cantidad de ideas disparatadas que puede procrear en la fecunda matriz de la ignorancia. _**- Constancio C. Vigi**

Años atrás a Okita jamás se le hubiese ocurrido que algo tan simple como una tos podía volverse tan molesto. Toser casualmente no le causaba ningún problema pero cuando en ocasiones como esas la tos se extendía por un largo tiempo haciendo que se le dificultara respirar y le causara esa sensación de que algo quemaba su interior... bueno, entonces se volvía algo verdaderamente desagradable.

Okita trató de recuperar el aliento cuando vio a un joven recluta mirándolo preocupado. El capitán sacudió una mano señalando que todo estaba bien. Una vez recuperado empezó a caminar sin dirigirse a ningún lugar en específico.

La verdad era que años atrás a él no se le hubiese ocurrido que ocurrirían tantas cosas que ahora eran una realidad. Tanto había cambiado, las personas habían cambiado.

Con tantas responsabilidades y cosas por hacer el tiempo pasaba muy rápido. Okita sabía que aún le quedaban varios meses, años incluso antes de que su enfermedad lo consumiera por completo. Pero si los días seguían transcurriendo de esa manera entonces pronto se enfrentaría cara a cara con su trágico destino.

"Realmente creo que el cachorrito tiene una habilidad especial para atraer problemas".

La voz de Sanosuke hizo que mirara a un costado y lo viera acercándose a Shinpachi y Heisuke.

"¿Y qué ocurrió esta vez?" - preguntó el Capitán de la Segunda División.

Tanto Sano como Shinpachi se veían alegres como de costumbre, pero Heisuke había cambiado bastante con respecto a lo que solía ser. Antes siempre se encontraba sonriendo y haciendo bromas, dispuesto a participar en cualquier travesura que él o alguno de sus camaradas iniciara. Ahora siempre estaba serio, distraído, deprimido. Después de la muerte de Yamanami, Heisuke nunca volvió a ser el mismo.

"La verdad no lo sé", - Sano habló - "pero su hermano se veía muy perturbado".

Okita vio a Shinpachi sonreír maléficamente.

"Me pregunto si volverá a ir en busca de sake".

Sano y Shinpachi empezaron a reír de buena gana pero Heisuke no perdió su seriedad ahora habitual. Okita se preguntó si siquiera había oído la conversación.

De pronto Shinpachi dejó de reír cambiando su actitud a una seria y pensativa.

"Espero que no sea grave. Aún si fue divertido ver a Tat-chan en ese estado, el pobre estaba destrozado".

Sano también dejó las burlas a un lado y llevó una mano a su mentón.

"Tienes razón. Creo que realmente se tomó como algo serio que su hermano no le estuviera contando sus problemas".

Esto último hizo que Okita recordara aquella ocasión cuando había aceptado mentir para evitar que Tetsu se metiera en más problemas. ¿Entonces el muchacho había seguido mintiendo aún cuando sus problemas eran obvios? Y Tatsunosuke se había dado cuenta de que algo andaba mal pero su hermano seguía ocultándole sus cosas.

"¡Souji!".

Okita parpadeó un par de veces antes de darse cuenta que Shinpachi lo estaba llamando. Sonriendo saludó a sus viejos amigos.

"Vamos a salir, ¿quieres venir con nosotros?" - invitó Sano.

Okita consideró aceptar pero entonces recordó que debería ir a patrullar la ciudad en menos de una hora.

"Me temo que no podré, los veo luego".

Sano y Shinpachi quedaron algo sorprendidos por la respuesta un tanto fría del joven espadachín. Heisuke seguía con la mirada perdida, no prestando atención a nada.

Solo luego de haber caminado por unos minutos Okita se dio cuenta de su respuesta cortante. Pero aún seguía pensando en los hermanos Ichimura. Aquella mentira... se suponía que esas pequeñas mentiras debían traer bien, pero sin embargo ahora habían hecho que Tatsu se deprimiera. Ese no debía ser el resultado, definitivamente no.

Esas pequeñas mentiras... Okita parpadeó una vez más. ¿Desde cuándo las mentiras eran algo tan común en su vida?

Okita siguió caminando mientras buscaba una respuesta.

**Fin**

**Notas:** encontré este fanfic que había escrito hace un par de años hoy. Recuerdo que debía arreglar algunas partes pero sinceramente no recuerdo cuáles. Cualquier crítica es bien recibida.


End file.
